


kork takes a nap

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: exactly what it sounds like





	kork takes a nap

he take nap


End file.
